


别闹

by bmqk34



Category: wutong/yinke
Genre: Audio 074: Live 34, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	别闹

“把蛋黄和蛋清分离开，嗯，对就这样······”

头顶上暖黄色的灯光洒在整个厨房，墙上的影子映出了两个少年的轮廓，他们贴在一起。

邬童站在尹柯身边，指导着他做蛋糕。

那人精致的面庞，认真的样子让他入迷。

这是他的捕手，也是他的恋人。

尹柯很少笑，可是他发呆、思考或者无意识的小动作总是会在邬童心口挠上几下，激起他的作祟欲。

他站到尹柯身后，将下巴搭在那人不算宽的肩膀上，抬起手将人圈在了怀里。

这个动作让尹柯僵了一秒，佯装镇定，邬童身上淡淡的体香萦绕着他，气氛微妙而又暧昧。

这个角度能让邬童看到尹柯脸上细小的绒毛，还有那凸起的唇珠，琉璃色的瞳孔，微卷的睫毛乖顺的贴在眼帘上。

邬童视线落在了透明玻璃盆里的泡状奶油上。

 

 

 

尹柯有些懊恼的捉住那人乱摸的手，脸上已经泛上了桃红，他略带急促的叫了一声：“邬童！”

邬童站在他身后，凭借着身高的优势将人锁在怀里，置若罔闻的在那人的腰身处点火。

尹柯手里还握着刚敲开的鸡蛋，漂亮纤长的手指因为分离不熟练而沾上了透明状的蛋清，他下意识的绷紧了身子，又不敢乱动。

“小柯······”

只有在私底下的时候邬童才会这么叫他，游离于青年和少年间低沉而略带稚嫩的嗓音附在耳边，通过耳蜗传至大脑的听觉中枢，足以让尹柯软掉半截身子。

邬童从来不会给他反抗和拒绝的机会，哪怕是纠缠在一起的时候。

所以当他的投手夺走自己手中还没分开的鸡蛋扔进垃圾桶里的时候，尹柯只是皱了皱眉。

不过他已经没时间去心疼那颗鸡蛋了，邬童眼里燃起的情欲和嘴角勾起的坏笑足矣让他明白应该心疼自己。

被邬童咬住自己尚未发育完全的喉结的时候，尹柯难耐的轻哼出声。

他的眼角已经带了些许湿意，身后是高到腰际的桌台，面前是高过自己的饥饿狼犬，压迫性的姿势让他只得抓住邬童的双肩，被迫扬起脖颈抬头看着厨房里天花板上的水晶吊灯。

他止不住的颤栗，因为动情和紧张喉结还上下滚动着，好在邬童已经放过了那处，顺着往下去了。

邬童抓下那人的手往自己胀痛的地方摸去，尹柯又羞又臊的表情让他恨不得立刻就把人弄哭。

他们俩配合了那么多年，一个眼神一个举动就知道彼此需要什么，只是尹柯脸皮薄，难免害羞，可对方只要是邬童，也没什么做不到的。

他替邬童脱掉了裤子，那尚未苏醒的物件落入尹柯的视线中还是让他难为情的撇开了视线。

“它想你。”

逗弄的流话张口就来，尹柯羞愤的瞪了邬童一眼，还是乖巧的蹲下了身。

伞状的头部让尹柯难以一次性吞咽下去，只得含住一小部分，现用涎水润湿。

他伸出舌尖一点点的舔舐着经络渐渐明显的柱身，带着蛋清液的手指附上了后半部分揉捏。

邬童加重的呼吸灌入他的耳朵，鼓励着他吞咽。

他不得不承认邬童发育的实在是过于良好，无论是每次撞进他的身子还是做着现在这个事的时候尹柯都是难以承受住的。

终于将硕大的头部全部含进了口中，尹柯努力收缩着牙齿以防磕碰到他，又尝试着来回吞吐。

邬童的那根撑的他合不住嘴里的涎水，来不及吞咽的尽数顺着滴落，落在了他的脖颈上。

味道不算太好，但还能接受，尹柯觉得，任何事只要换成了邬童，他好像都是能接受的。

原来他也会双标。

邬童靠在桌台上等着尹柯适应，他将手掌附在那人的后脑勺处，时不时施力帮他。

口中缩成真空状时让他爽得头皮发麻，隐忍着劲儿抓尹柯的头发。

冲刺的那几下邬童顶得有些狠，有几下直直戳进了嗓子眼，直到尹柯作呕了好几下，上下颚都酸麻了，才帮人弄了出来。

邬童抽过纸来递给还蹲在地上的恋人，他将口中的东西吐掉，才被人抱了起来。

尹柯眼角泛着红，嘴角还留着自己的东西，明摆着被欺负狠了的样子。

半截的牛仔裤被扒掉，只留下底层的深色平角裤，邬童将人直接压上了餐桌。

奶油抹上他小麦色的肌肤时，尹柯只想找个地缝钻进去。

“唔······不。”

显然邬童不会放过他，单手握住了尹柯挣扎的双手举过头顶，附身贴了上来。

“邬童，别这样。”

尹柯有些难为情，邬童的手段他从来都招架不住。

“可我想要吃掉你，宝贝。”

邬童嘴角扬起的痞笑，手上的动作丝毫没有停下的意味。

他从来都拗不过他。

手指触碰到内裤布料时，尹柯轻轻叫了一声，还没来得及夹住腿便被自家恋人抬腿挤了进来。

“这么湿了啊，小柯。”

邬童隔着棉质的布料轻抚那半硬的柱身，刺激得尹柯晃动着垂在半空的小腿。

“啊——不——”

又痒又难耐的挑逗让尹柯失了神，他半张着嘴急促的呼吸着，锁骨上、胸前、腹肌上的奶油随着身子的颤动而上下起伏着。

邬童低低咒骂了一声，一把拽掉了尹柯身上的最后一层布料。

从装着奶油的容器里空手挖了一大块，直接抚上了尚未全部挺立的柱身。

又凉又湿的触感从身下最敏感之处直钻小腹，让尹柯直接喊出了声，他偏过头咬上邬童了原本撑在自己耳边的手臂。

邬童眉头皱了皱，惹急了的小猫咬人还是有些痛意的，不过在情事之上，也不足奇怪。

他附身压了上去，伸出舌尖一点一点的将尹柯身上的奶油舔掉，从小腹周围开始，一直吮吸到尹柯的胸前。

那被奶油盖住的红缨，是藏在白雪下的盛夏果实，诱人又甜美。

尹柯摇着头拒绝，却又没有任何力气反抗恋人的恶趣味，胯下不停的撸动，胸前不断的舔弄吮吸让他头皮发麻。

他只能小声而又急促的喊着恋人的名字，却无疑又增加了色情的意味。

尹柯已经帮邬童射过一次，乘着蓄力的这段空挡愣是被小恶魔按在桌子上狠狠欺负了个遍。

尹柯的额间渗着细汗，连脖颈上都透露着不明的粉红。

将尹柯吸出来的时候，尹柯已经卸掉了所有的力气，而这不过才刚刚开始，毕竟投手的体力要胜过他数倍。

邬童终于给了他一个温柔的吻，奶油清甜的味道在彼此的唇齿间散开，邬童轻柔的抚摸着他的后颈，安抚他的情绪。

在旁人看来，邬童暴劣而又难以交流，执拗而又难以理解，他像一头鲸鱼，强大而又孤独

而尹柯是他的大海，深沉而又温柔，宁静而又沉溺。

他知道，他的爱是直白而又强势的，而尹柯的爱是浓烈而又温柔的，他们是彼此的宿命，仍谁都无法分离。

邬童将精疲力竭的尹柯从浴室里捞出来抱上床的时候，那人只是蹭了蹭他的心窝，便将脸埋进了他的胸口间沉沉睡去。

尹柯无意识的依赖和亲昵总会让邬童心软得滴出水，他的霸道强势不讲理在尹柯这里都能无条件被接受，并换以温柔回赠给他。

伸手关掉了床头的灯，邬童吻了吻尹柯的头发：

“晚安，小柯。”


End file.
